Every body's Fool
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Song fic to the Evenescence song. Ginny is being tormented by Pansy and Hermione helps out. I am writning the sequel and hope to have it up soon. Finished
1. Every body's Fool

Ginny clutched her books to her as Pansy Parkinson walked by flanked as always by her friends from Slytherin. Ginny hunched over her books, trying in vain to disappear into her Gryffindor robes. She really needn't have bothered. As long as Pansy was with her friends, Ginny was practically invisible. Pansy was not the kind to stoop to notice her prey in public. With her friends around, Pansy was dignified and perfect.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

It started when, on a dare, Ginny and Draco Malfoy started acting civil to each other. Ginny, an even bigger hater of the Malfoy clan after her experiences with Riddle, went out of her way to avoid him. Draco was intrigued by this and took to following her about. Finally Ginny grew tired of it and outright confronted him. She challenged him to have a civilized conversation with her with out using the term Muggle lover.

So the two trooped off to the library, the one place they would be assured secrecy and not be tempted to kill each other. After half an hour Ginny had learned that family can be deceiving and that Draco had been crushing on both her and Hermione for about five years. Ginny encouraged his feelings toward Hermione and Draco found the beginnings of a cruel streak in the shy Gryffindor.

She and Draco got along famously after that. Well at least it would have been famous if anyone knew they got along. For about three months they had kept their friendship a secret. But then Pansy had found out.

At first Pansy simply tried to warn Ginny off, thinking that she was romantically involved. Then she had grown devious. Ginny refused to run to Draco or Ron. Hermione and Harry both suspected but Harry seemed to be having his own trouble with Cho and Ginny had sworn them both to secrecy.

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as Pansy excused herself from her friends. Ginny frantically looked around, realizing as she did that she was alone with Parkinson.

"Ginny," The sibilant voice slid over her, sending chills down her spine.

Ginny shuddered as Pansy stepped close.

"Why won't you tell me?" Pansy whined in a mock regretful tone. "Just tell me what you and Draco have going on and I'll end it all."

"How?" Ginny hissed. "It will never be ended. Don't make promises you can't keep."

_Never was and Never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got every body fooled_

Pansy gripped Ginny's chin in a deceptively gentle grip. "Tell me."

"There's nothing between us Parkinson." Ginny hissed though she knew Pansy would never believe her.

Pansy let go of her chin and fingered her braided hair.

"Pity. You really have such beautiful hair."

Hermione looked up as Ginny entered the common room. Her jaw fell to the floor at the sight of the youngest Weasley.

Ginny's beautiful auburn hair which she had been growing out for about three years, was shorn raggedly close to her ears, as though someone had just lopped off her braids. A single look at her face would tell that this new haircut wasn't her idea.

Hermione rushed to the younger girl, hugging her. Ginny began to cry gently as her best friend soothed her. "Oh, Ginny." She whispered.

Hermione took Ginny to the Prefects bathroom. If any one had seen Hermione's face they might have dropped dead from utter fright of what she might to them.

As Ginny sat soaking in the tub, Hermione mentally ran over a list of suspects. Five weeks ago Draco Malfoy would be at the top of that list. But Hermione was a very observant girl. She saw the looks Draco gave Ginny when he thought no one was looking. They were the same kind Ron gave Gin when she wasn't looking and wasn't within five feet of another male. Now the looks Blaise Zabini gave her were something else entirely. Hermione suspected Blaise had more than just a passing fascination with Ginny.

Ginny turned in the tub, leaning on the edge. "Hermione. I have a plan. But I need your help."

Hermione looked at the girl's determined face and that sparkle of hope in those dark eyes. Ginny had always had a dark streak in her since the Riddle thing. She knew Ginny would never do anything to hurt her. She nodded and listened to the plan.

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

Hermione took a deep breath and asked herself again if she was going to do this. She saw Ginny's red hair cut savagely short and resigned her self.

She stepped out into the tabled portion of the library. Draco Malfoy sat at a table, one hand buried in his loose blonde hair and absorbed in the potions book he was reading. There was a flash of dark hair and Pansy Parkinson stepped out into the room.

Hermione looked at her and smiled smugly. Parkinson looked aghast. Hermione, with a flick of her brown hair that she had straightened for this, she walked over and sat by Draco, reading over his shoulder.

Draco seemed to have a sixth sense for when beautiful women were reading over his shoulder. He looked at her. His expression said he wasn't expecting to see her. In fact his jaw dropped.

'Draco," she cooed.

After a moment or so he found his voice. "Hermione."

"Could you help me?"

"Um," for the first time in his life Draco floundered. "Sure. What can I do?"

Hermione leaned close and hissed furiously in his ear. "If you like Ginny even a little, please, please, just go off for a few minutes. Get a book or something. Just please for Gin...And me."

Draco was a gentleman deep down and when a lady, particularly one he liked, asked him a boon, he complied. He stood up and kissed her hand. "Of course darling. I'll be right back with that book."

As soon as he left, Pansy seated herself at the table.

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

Hermione hoped Ginny knew what she was doing. She really didn't feel like getting beat up.

"Hello, Pansy." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Stay away from Draco." Was Parkinson's greeting.

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_Some how you've got everybody fooled_

Hermione suddenly felt angry. Here this chit had been abusing her best friend for about four weeks. And now, she finally gets interested in a guy and this bitch tries to scare her.

"And what if I don't?" She asked, inspecting her nails.

Pansy tackled her. They rolled, Hermione punching and growling, Pansy clawing and screaming. Pansy finally got out her wand and aimed it at Hermione's throat.

Then the teachers entered.

"Miss Parkinson!" Came the quietly angry voice of Severus Snape.

Pansy looked up, in shock. About half of the sixth year students stood staring at her and Hermione. Professors Snape and McGonagall stared down at her in disgust. She looked around to see Draco Malfoy, gazing at her with open contempt and disgust. Ginny Weasley watched the proceedings from a window seat.

_With out the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lies_

Pansy saw the quiet smile slide across Ginny's features as the young girl got up.

"She did this!" she growled. She sprang to her feet and leapt at the Gryffindor. She was stopped abruptly by someone holding the back of her robes. The quiet voice of Severus Snape hissed in her ear.

"If you would rather not make it any worse for yourself, I would suggest you stay far away from Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy." His eyes flickered to Ginny and a rare smile touched the corner of his mouth. "I should probably include Miss Weasley but I dare say you should have learned your lesson."

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Ginny stepped close to Pansy as Snape glared at the other students and discussed Miss Parkinson's behavior. For rather obvious reasons Snape seemed eager to punish his own student.

Ginny looked into her eyes and whispered.

"_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool."_

Blaise Zabini watched from the shadows as Ginny Weasley ruined Parkinson's life. He had never really liked Parkinson and was all the more eager to make Ginny his in the only sense he knew.

In the Divination tower, a young girl shook her head and rubbed her eyes. _Well that wasn't right_. She thought. Unless she read the signs wrong, Ginny Weasley would have a boyfriend from Slytherin within the next week.


	2. Touch Me

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to make this a chapter fic. I probably will only be three or four chapters.

Chapter Two

Touch Me

Draco scowled at the notice. _A Halloween Mask?_ he looked at his present company. Blaise was staring fixedly at Ginny Weasley. As thought that would do any good. Pansy was sulking at the other end of the table. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to bore a hole in the table by staring at it.

He shoved the notice in front of Blaise's face. The Slytherin blinked and snatched the paper.

"What's this about?"

"Came in the post a minute ago. Apparently it's by invitation only." He nodded to the snowy owl that had brought his and was passing out more. "Got your's here too." He watched the owl dropp off several at the Gryffindor table. "She's got one too." He announced nonchalantly. Blaise looked at the Gryffindor table and the red head there.

---

Hermione Granger bit her lip as she read the notice. It was, as Ginny had frequently pointed out, the perfect oppurtunity to snare Draco Malfoy. She looked up at Ginny. who was writing in an elegant black diary.

"But GIn, I don't even know what to go as."

Ginny grinned.

Hermione was beginning to hate that she had helped Ginny with the Pansy situation. Now everytime Hermione saw that grin, she knew trouble was abound.

And she was right. Ginny had something devious up her little sleeve.

---

Hermione was going to kill Ginny. It was simple as that. The little wench had pulled her last trick. It was a good trick, Hermione had to admit. But Ginny was still going to die.

Hermione stormed into the ballroom where the majority of the party was being held.

Heads turned.

Ginny had curled her dark tresses into submission. A pair of diamond earrings studded her graceful ears. Her make up was kept to a minimal.

This was enough to turn some heads, but not the number that were turned.

Hermione was wearing a white bra, a pair of white underwear, a torn slip...

...and nothing else. Ginny claimed it was from some Muggle movie called Rocky Horror Picture Show, but Hermione was a Muggle born and she swore no such movie exsisted.

She caught sight of Blaise Zabini as a slow song started.

After dispatching of a rude young man, she aked him if he'd seen GInny.

Blaise started to shake his head, but stopped. A slight smirk slid over his face and he pointed to a room off the main room. Hermione turned to see the door close and growled resolutly.

---

Draco was going to kill someone. Probably Blaise, for dragging him along. Or maybe Colin Creevey for lending him this costume.

Draco was wearing a kneelenght black cloak and little else. A pair of gold shoes laced their way to his knees. A pair of gold spray painted jeans laced their way up his crotch.

Draco looked around for Blaise. He saw the boy, but changed his plans when Hermione Granger entered the scene. He quickly ducked into a spare room.

Damn. He had only gotten a glimpse of her, but he could feel his cheeks flushing and other parts responding. He walked to the small bar in the room and helped himself to a drink of punch. He heard the door open and disregarded it. Then he heard a gasp. He spun...

... and dropped his glass at the sight of Hermione Granger.

She was gorgeous. Draco could think of no other way to desribe her.

A song began to play in the room. Draco did the first thing that came to mind. He bowed. Hermione was blushing, but she gave a semi curtsey. They came together.

The dances lasted all night.

(A/N: Whoo, after nearly three months of sitting unfinished on my computer, it is done and up!

To Silver Sailor Ganymede- I think it could be Parvati. Lavender is probably out wrapped around Ronikins. Next chap should be Ginny Blaise.

To TicTacTurtle- ?

To Black-rose23- isn't it? and she sulks too!

To SofaKing- you've been waiting on this for quite some time, haven't you?

To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- glad you like!

To Tom'sGirl2005- sure thing! Here you go!


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter Three

Little Red Riding Hood

Ginny gave a little twirl.

"Well?" she asked her audience of two. "How do I look?"

The dress was a little large. It buttoned up from the hips up, cut peasant style around the arms and neck. The hem hovered six inches below her knees, just above the tops of her old fashioned riding boots. The red cape only came to her knees but matched her Shirley Temple curls that framed her face. Her hair was still short and it had been a devil to curl. In the end Colin has resorted to a Curling Charm.

The former owner of the dress, Moaning Mrytle clapped with Colin in approval. Ginny and Myrtle had been thick as theives for the past two years.

"You look better than I did." Myrtle sighed.

Ginny patted her etheral hand as best she could. "I'm sure you'll find someone dead enough for you. And if you can't I'll kill Colin here for you."

Colin shook his head. "Sorry, Myrtle, darling. I like you well enough. Just the wrong gender."

Myrtle smiled. It was a familiar argument between the two. Colin was gay and Ginny argued that he hadn't found the right girl yet.

Colin fixed Ginny's make up with a flick of his wand and headed toward the door. "Knock 'em dead."

Colin hadn't been invited, but he held no grudges. "Oh and by the way." He waved his wand, casting one more spell.

Ginny was frowning after him, wondering what he had done, when she felt a something tighten across her chest. SHe looked down and squeaked. Her breasts were threatening to pop out of the now petite dress. She reached down and tugged at the hem of the dress, now hovering four inches above her knees.

"Colin Creevey!" She shrieked amid Myrtle's gales of laughter. "I'm going to kill you!"

888

Looking like James Dean with wolf ears, Blaise Zabini was very popular at the moment. Although being surrounded by dozens of scantily clad girls bordered on the realm of fantasy, Blaise wasn't as pleased as he should have been.

She wasn't there.

He had had it on good report from Colin Creevey that she would be dressed as Little Red Riding Hood so he had dressed to play his part as the seductive big bad wolf.

A slow song started and he managed to wrest himself away from the girls. He was moving over to the refreshments when he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to see Hermione Granger. As a veteran of the stage, her costume was not lost on Blaise.

Hermione Granger, from artfully curled brown hair to white torn slip, was ever inch the Janet Weis.

"If the hourderves are half as delicious as you look, I'm sure I'll be going back for seconds." A passing Ravenclaw purred. Hermione calmly rendered him unable to procreate before turning back to Blaise.

"Have you seen Ginny?" She asked.

Blaise started to shake his head but saw Draco disappear into a side room. He gave a little smirk and pointed to the room. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stormed off toward the room.

Blaise was patting himself on the back when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned to look and felt his jaw go slack.

The white dress hugged her hourglass figure, putting her breasts at attention. The pleated skirt would have neared indecency, had she bent over. The red cape came to her knees and did nothing to hide her alluring figure. Her red hair, no longer ragged, curled cutely around her features, highlighting her milky skin and cinnamon freckles.

888

Ginny had failed to find Colin in the castle. She had bumped into Harry who warned her that Hermione was on the warpath. Well actually, he told her bust that. Harry had then taken a side trip to the Infirmary to fix his nose.

Ginny decided to go to the party on the off chance Colin might have been invited.

"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood."

Ginny spun and found herself staring at Blaise Zabini's leather jacket. Her eyes traveled up to find his blue ones.

"You sure are looking good."

He bent over her hand, kissing it. "You're everything a big bad wolf could want."

"I love the ears." She replied as he straightened.

A waltz began and he grinned. "Care to dance?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You can dance?"

"I'm part Malfoy. We grow up gentlemen."

"As you Advada Kedavra everyone."

"We do say please." By now he had manuvered her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

"Everyone's staring." Ginny hissed.

"They don't honestly believe we could be friends."

Ginny's face hardened as the faces whirled past. She looked up at Blaise. "Fuck them." She pulled his head down to kiss her, still dancing. "You're mine."

The End

(A/N: I was thinking of a sequel. Any thoughts on that? Will probably be Femeslash and slash. You have been warned.


End file.
